A Brother's Recital
by Key2DestNE
Summary: When Momo learns that almost none of the Mekakushi Dan has celebrated Christmas, she tries to bring the holiday cheer to them. Unfortunately... it goes about as well as expected. Now Shintaro has to cheer his little sister up. The question is... can he actually do it?


**A Brother's Recital**

**Hey there everyone, Key2DestNE here with his own original fanfic! *gasp!* I know, right!? It's SO shocking- I'm not working with DarkFoxKit on a story!? But yeah, I'm actually glad I was able to do this- it gave me a lot more appreciation for those guys who write 50 freaking chapters without any help at all... plus it gave you all something to appreciate, a piece of my own work!**

**Now it isn't much, I know, but it's something, and frankly, I worked hard on it. It's a gift for Hunter as a Secret Santa project in a forum I take part in from time to time, so hope you like it, buddy! *gives a thumbs-up* Alright, I believe that's it, so I'll see ya at the bottom!**

"...Why are we doing this, again? It's _ridiculous_." Shintaro grumbled, giving his sister a glare. Momo Kisaragi, teen idol and high school freshman, had dragged him out of his apartment yet again and had forced him to head to the Mekakushi Dan's headquarters, causing the NEET a great deal of annoyance and giving a certain cyber-girl on his phone a large amount of amusement. "I don't even think we celebrate Christmas many years- why are you insisting we do it now?"

Momo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she sweatdropped. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could do a Christmas all together… You know, since a lot of the others here never experienced it!"

"...Momo, it's July." Shintaro deadpanned, crossing his arms and scowling as he muttered curses under his breath. "Why in the world would we do a Christmas celebration during the hottest month of the year?"

"H-hey!" Momo huffed, sticking her tongue out at the boy. "It's not as if I see you doing anything else, stupid big brother! This'd be good for us- imagine how much fun Hibiya and the others would have with this!"

Hibiya Amamiya, the little boy said idol had mentioned, gave Momo a slight glare of irritation as he rolled his eyes. "Ugh… grandma, will you give it a rest? Just because a few of us never had Christmas-"

"Don't call me that, brat!" Momo glared at Hibiya, pouting as she stubbornly crossed her arms. "Hmph- we're going to have a Christmas celebration, whether you like it or not!"

Kohona, a cyber-being who had amnesia and a lot of strength in his seemingly thin and lanky body, blinked slowly, tilting his head curiously. "...Christmas? What's that- a holiday of sorts?"

Shintaro grumbled, facepalming as he noticed Momo gasp in shock. "Here we go…" he muttered dryly, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to get rid of the now growing headache.

"That's it- we're celebrating Christmas, no matter what!" The blonde-haired girl pointed at Hibiya, Shintaro, and Seto Kousuke, who had been watching the whole town with a sheepish expression. "You three, help me get the presents! Shintaro, get the gift wrap! Hibiya, find some ornaments! Seto, you get the Christmas tree- we've got work to do!"

Marry was asleep in the other room, needing a small nap after yesterday's mission, Kido was cooking breakfast for the members of the Mekakushi Dan who lived there, and Kano was… off being Kano, presumably, so it was up to Seto to keep an eye on them for now. The black-haired boy sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Er… Momo, why don't we just relax for a bit? We can try doing Christmas during the right time!"

"No!" Momo huffed, slamming the soda can she had been drinking onto the table with a clatter. "We have to do it _now_, while we all have time to be together! Come ooooon, please?" She gave them all a pleading look, and after a few minutes, Shintaro sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh… might as well." He stood up, stretching as he muttered under his breath again, "Besides, it's better than some of her other plans…" Then he paused, giving his little sister a slightly nervous look. "...D-did I say that out loud?"

Momo stuck her tongue out at him, but she didn't reply, instead rushing out the door to get whatever materials she didn't already have. Seto sighed, already knowing this wasn't going to turn out well. "Well… I'll go get a tree, I guess…" He stood up, reluctantly walking out the door as Kohona just blinked, confused as to what was going on.

"...I just was asking what Christmas was…" the cyber-boy muttered, frowning thoughtfully as he stared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Momo groaned, flopping onto her bed with exhaustion. "This is sooooo<em> hard<em>!" she mumbled into her pillow. Unfortunately for the teen sensation, things had gone about as well as expected… which is to say, they failed horribly.

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>"No, no, no!" Momo shouted, quickly stopping Shintaro from wrapping some of the ornaments. "Shintaro, that's for the Christmas tree! Don't wrap the ornaments! You and me are supposed to be the knowledgeable ones when it comes to Christmas, don't make mistakes like this!"<em>

_Shintaro grumbled, placing the ornament ball to the side and beginning to wrap a box. "Easy for you to say..." he grumbled under his breath as his sister dashed off. "You've done this every year- I haven't done it for at least six..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Hibiya!" she cried out, rushing into the living room. "Where's the popcorn strings? Popcorn strings are essential for a Christmas tree!"<em>

_The boy groaned, gathering tinsel and ornamental balls in a small pile. "I got Kohona to do it…" he grumbled, trying to untangle the mess of Christmas lights that accumulated in the Kisaragi's attic. "I have enough of a job to do as it is."_

_Momo puffed her cheeks out in annoyance but didn't reply, quickly running into the kitchen. "Kohona! Where's the popcorn strings?" she asked, looking around. "Didn't Hibiya put you in charge of the popcorn strings?"_

_The white-haired boy blinked slowly, looking up at her. "...He did, they were delicious." he replied in that vacant tone of his, and he tilted his head. "Why, did you need them?"_

_Momo gasped dramatically, her eyes wide in shock. "YOU ATE THE POPCORN STRINGS?!" she screeched before closing her eyes and pretending to faint._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback End<strong>

Overall, Momo's plan to introduce Christmas to the Mekakushi Dan had ended up with not only a frustrated group of teens and one preteen, but a completely messy apartment… and nothing even remotely resembling Christmas.

Shintaro couldn't get any gift wrap that was festive enough (or any presents for the others)... Momo didn't like Hibiya's decorations as he was missing a lot of the 'proper' Christmas stuff like colored lights… Kohona had eaten the popcorn meant for the tree… and to top it all off, Seto couldn't find a single pine tree for the main decoration, let alone one that could have been in their price range.

Momo puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, but her expression quickly morphed into a depressed look as she stared at the wall, her mind full of questions. _Why did the others never experience Christmas…? And why couldn't we find anything? We won't have any time to meet up again during winter, when we actually have Christmas time… will they never be able to wake up early on Christmas Day? Or set up cookies and milk for Santa the night before?_

The poor girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the door creaking open… before Shintaro walked in, for once only wearing his black shirt and not the red jacket he wore everywhere outside. The NEET sighed, noticing his little sister looking so depressed, and he couldn't help but frown. _Poor Momo… she just wanted to give everyone a good time…_

With those thoughts in mind, he suddenly sat down on her bed, making the blonde-haired girl sit up in surprise. "S-Shintaro!" She blinked, quickly wiping away a few tears she didn't even notice she had shed, before giving a wide and shaky grin. "U-uh… w-what's wrong? I didn't even hear you come in…"

The raven-haired boy didn't give a response for a moment, before he looked away… and handed her a soda. Momo blinked before noticing Santa was drinking a soda bottle from the same brand on the cover of the soda can. "This was the best I could find for anything Christmas-related." He glanced away, mentally adding,_ after going to 10 different stores…_ "I don't think anybody else would like it… so I'm giving it to you."

"..." Momo gave a wide-eyed stare at her big brother, glancing between him and the can, before her eyes began to tear up again- but this time, she couldn't help but grin. "...Big brother!" She suddenly glomped Shintaro, nuzzling his cheek happily as she said excitedly, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Shintaro rolled his eyes, not looking at Momo as his cheeks lit up from embarrassment. "Y-yeah yeah, but don't tell anyone, okay? Keep this between siblings." he snapped, crossing his arms in annoyance. Hmph… sheesh, give her a soda and she's satisfied.

Momo giggled, before beginning to push Shintaro out of her room! "Now out, out ya go! This is a lady's bedroom, after all!"

"H-hey, what the-!?" Shintaro yelped, before Momo gave one final shove and closed the door on his face, making him fall to the ground in surprise. _…What just… happened?_

Ene, a blue-haired computer virus that was on his phone and computer, then appeared on the raven-haired young man's phone screen, giggling madly. "Well then, Master," she said playfully with a wink, "I didn't know you were into that sort of thing! And between siblings too~?"

"E-ENE! I-it isn't like that!" Shintaro snapped, his cheeks turning a bright red now as the computer virus giggled playfully, giving her 'Master' a mischievous smirk before she vanished, clearly headed for his bedroom. "H-hey! Get back here!"

* * *

><p>As Momo heard Shintaro running off to his room to stop Ene from doing something yet again, she couldn't help but giggle before she glanced at the soda can in her hand. "..." She gave a small smile, placing it on the counter next to her bed. <em>Thanks, big brother… Merry Christmas to you too…<em> With that, she lay back down and fell asleep, a warm grin now on her sleeping face.

**...Aww, now isn't that just adorable! *grins* Yeah, I know it's a bit of each Kagerou Project character (save a few that I won't mention because I didn't put them in by accident), but it's mainly Momo here, so again, I hope you enjoyed it Hunter.**

**As always, even though this is my first story *cough* one-shot *cough* on my own, have a nice day, and be sure to review if you guys liked this and wanted more! And until next time, this is Key2DestNE, signing out!**


End file.
